13thshadowlegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponry
In the Legion, they use a multitude of guns. In there arsenal, they have hundreds if not thousands of weapons at their disposal. Types There are many types of guns in the 13th Shadow Legion. Assault Rifles/Carbines The most common weapon used in the Legion is the Assault Rifle. They combine a mix of power, accuacy, range, fire-rate, and ease of use and manufactoring. They are used by nearly every inch of the military Sniper Rifles Not as heavily produced as assault rifles, sniper rifles are still an important staple in the 13th SL. They mainly combine range, power, and accuracy. They are used by Snipers, Sharpshooters, and Special Forces. Sub-Machine guns One of the less produced weapon types, the sub-machine gun is used as the primary weapon for less than 5% of all fighting units. They mostly combine fire-rate and accuracy. They are used more as secondary weapons and security weapons. Machine guns One of the most powerful handheld weapon types in the Legion, machine guns are a very important part of their war effort. They combine firepower, power, and fire-rate to create a weapon that will cut enemy infantry down to size. They are used by the "heavy" man in a squad or platoon. Anti-Air/Anti-Tank Anti-Air is one of the most important items in the military. If you don't have air support and your enemies are pounding you with helicopters, and anti-air missle is just what you need. Shotguns Shotguns are a strong anti infantry weapon used as a sidearm or a primary weapon. Sidearms Used by nearly 100% of the armed forces, a sidearm is just a pistol that can be carried around. Flamethrowers Melee List of Weapons Here is a list of the guns in the 13th Legion's arsenal. Assault Rifles/Carbines Dc-15a Imperial Heavy Repeater Dc-15s Dc-17m Scar-H Remington ACR LJ-50 Concussion Gun Stouker Concussion Rifle DH-17 Blaster Rifle DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle Heckler & Koch G36 A280 A295 Senate Guard Ceremonial Blaster Rifle DH-17 Blaster Rifle E-11 E-11b E-5 Blaster Rifle Heavy Repeating Blaster KX-60 Blaster Rifle WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifle Corestrike Rancor M-16A4 M4A1 SG-4 B-22 FAL F2000 TAR-21 MA5B Assault Rifle MA5C Assault Rifle MA5K Carbine MA37 Assault Rifle BR55 Battle Rifle BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Type-25 Carbine "Spiker" Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Type-31 Rifle Type-51 Carbine AGR-14 Gauss Rifle C-14 Gauss Rifle C-141 Gauss Rifle M1 Garand M1 Carbine Sniper Rifles C-M Reaper Sniper Rifle E-11s Dc-15x E-5s Verpine Sniper Rifle Dc-17m (Sniper attachment) Nightstinger X-45 Barrett M82/M107 .50cal CheyTac M200 Intervention Mark 14 Mod 1 Enchanced Battle Rifle (M14 EBR) M392 Designated Marksman Rifle SRS99C-AMB Sniper Rifle SRS99C-S2 Sniper Rifle SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle Type-50 Sniper Rifle System C-20A Sniper Rifle C-10 Sub-Machine Guns ACP Repeater Gun MP5K P90 UMP45 Vector CRB/SO M7/Caseless Submachine Gun M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher Machine Guns AUG HBAR M2 Browning Machine Gun M240 M249 SAW MG4 AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun M247 General Purpose Machine Gun Type-42 Directed Energy Support Weapon Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon Anti-Air/Anti-Tank FGM-148 Javelin AT4 FIM-92 Stinger PLX-1 LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod M19 SSM Rocket Launcher M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher W/AV M6 G/GNR Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon Type-25 Grenade Launcher Shotguns ACP Array Gun AA-12 SPAS-12 M1014 M90 Close Assault Weapon System Model 1887 Sidearms M9 .44 Magnum Desert Eagle M93 Raffica USP.45 M6C Personal Defense Weapons System (PDWS) M6C/SOCOM M6D PDWS M6G PDWS Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol Type-52 Pistol Flamethrowers M7057/Defoliant Projector NA4 Flamethrower Melee Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer Type-2 Energy Weapon/Sword